


at the end of the tunnel

by LadyKG



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hokage Sakura, M/M, Naruto decides to travel with Sasuke, i really actually hate the ending of naruto, so this is a different ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKG/pseuds/LadyKG
Summary: It wasn’t that hard, in the end, to come to where they were. To make the decisions.





	at the end of the tunnel

It wasn’t that hard, in the end, to come to where they were. To make the decisions. At least, that was how Sakura saw it. It was what was best for all of them, in terms of friendship and freedom and choice. For that she would never change their ending.

Even if team seven wasn’t within the same gates anymore.

“Is that another letter?” Ino sat down next to her, the couch cushions shifting to compensate for the added weight.

“Yeah.” Sakura smiled, small and fond - whether at the letter or Ino was unclear. “Naruto wrote it this time.”

“His handwriting is chicken-scratch,” Ino said as she tucked herself in Sakura’s side.

“Sasuke is supposed to help him work on it.”

A delicate snort brushed against her shoulder, “That Uchiha isn’t much better. Really, if either of them had gotten the hat their scrolls would be unintelligible.”

“I’ll tell them you said that,” Sakura chuckled.

“Good. It’ll do to lower their egos.”

Sakura glanced over at the image of team seven say on their bookshelf, old and a little worn around the edges. There was another one, on her desk that had been taken a year ago - the last time her boys had visited, and Sakura couldn’t say it looked all _that_ different (except, perhaps for how Sasuke and Naruto couldn’t _stop_ looking at each other). “I suppose it would.”

“Besides,” Ino said, a teasing tone in her voice. “You look much better in that hat than they would.”


End file.
